Oliver's Find
Oliver's Find is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season It aired during the airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Oliver and his brake van Toad are enjoying their work in the big yard. One day, Toad notices Oliver feeling sad, because he is starting to miss the longer runs. Toad suggests talking to Sir Topham Hatt, but Oliver decides to keep quiet. As time goes on, Oliver stays unhappy and gets rough with the trucks. His mood and the trucks' behaviour lead to an accident in the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt transfers Oliver to the nightly mail train route so that he can clear his smokebox. The new job cheers Oliver up as he makes good time on his first run (The coastal run), until he stops to collect mail from Harold. Harold is late due to mechanical problems, which annoys Oliver. Trying to make up speed, he saw a red signal. He did not realise that the signalman has dozed off waiting for them and forgot to change the points. After whistling several times, Oliver and his crew decide to proceed with caution and find out what the problem is at the signal box. Unknowingly, they are switched down an old branch line. The fireman points out that they are running low on water and, after passing an old station, they crash into a shed. A concerned Sir Topham Hatt sends out a search party the next morning. They find Oliver and his crew safe and sound. Sir Topham Hatt knows the accident was not Oliver's fault. While chatting, Sir Topham Hatt notices an abandoned house nearby. He goes to inspect it and, when he returns to Oliver, he thanks him for finding the new house. He announces his plans for making it a tea house, where visitors can have refreshments. Characters * Oliver * Toad * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) * Duke (portrait; cameo) * Percy (mentioned) Locations * Callan * Fishing Village * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Kirk Ronan * The Old Station * Oliver's Shed Trivia * Stock footage from Put Upon Percy, pre-filmed footage from Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, and edited stock footage from Bye George! is used. Footage from the former isn't cut properly, as the truck with S.C. Ruffey's face can be seen in the mine. * When Oliver first passes the boats and barges with the post train, to the far left, Bulstrode's model without his face or eye mechanism can be seen. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is in the signal box. * The yard Oliver is in at the beginning of the episode is the Tidmouth Sheds set extensively redressed. * The old station building is the same one seen in Toby's Discovery. * There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: **When the narrator says "...and he was rough with the trucks", music is heard in the UK narration but not in the US narration. **In the US narration, the lines "Replied Oliver.", "Pah", The sea was calm" , "They waited and waited" and "Said Harold" are omitted. **In the UK narration, the narrator says "old run-down station", whereas in the US narration, the narrator only says "old station". **In the UK narration, the line "But, Oliver said nothing" is omitted. **The Narrator says "That night, The Fat Controller came to see Oliver in his shed." in the UK version, but in the US version, he says "That night, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.". * An image implies that Henry and James were intended to have larger roles. * This is the second episode to use the phrase, "confusion and delay" after Cranky Bugs. It is also the first episode where a character says it instead of the narrator. Goofs * When Oliver bumps the trucks, they are facing him, but when they crash into the turntable, they are facing the other way. Additionally, Oliver is missing his rear brake-pipe. * When Oliver goes along the coastal track, his last van bounces. * In a deleted scene, Henry's tender does not have coal in it. * As Oliver is waiting for Harold, Henry passes with some vans, then as Oliver is talking to Harold, James passes through with exactly the same line of vans Henry was pulling. * The track arrangements at Oliver's shed changes between the day and night sequences. Home Media Releases Episode File:Oliver’s Find - British Narration|UK Narration File:Oliver's Find-American Narration|US Narration pl:Odkrycie Olka Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes